Le coup de la panne
by LadyGlee
Summary: Une fête d'Halloween. Une salle de bain. Une coupure de courant. Le rapport avec le coup de la panne ? Aucun à première vue !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stiles s'ennuyait. La fête d'Halloween organisée par Lydia battait son plein mais le jeune homme n'en avait rien à faire.  
Déguisé en joueur de Lacrosse zombi, il s'était assis dans un coin observant ses amis. Tous avaient l'air de s'amuser. Sauf lui. La fatigue commençait à le gagner. Il laissa échapper un bâillement sonore. Il se claqua les joues mais rien y fit. Ses yeux étaient de plus en plus lourds. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la ronde et se dit que s'il rentrait chez lui, personne ne le remarquerait. Mais Derek lui avait promis de passer. En même temps, s'il lui donnait rendez-vous dans sa chambre, il pourrait profiter pleinement du loup. L'alpha et lui étaient ensembles depuis près d'un mois mais le loup refusait de s'affichait avec lui devant tout le monde. Stiles ne s'en plaignait pas puisqu'il était responsable de cette situation. Tant qu'il ne dirait pas à son père qu'il était en couple avec Derek, leur relation resterait secrète.

Stiles décida d'aller se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. Tant pis pour son maquillage. Si Derek n'était pas là à son retour, il lui dirait de le rejoindre directement chez lui.

Il monta et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit et commença à s'asperger la figure quand la lumière s'éteignit brusquement. La main toujours sur le robinet il le coupa. Par réflexe, il chercha son téléphone mais se souvint qu'il l'avait laissé sur la table de la cuisine. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il se mit à tâtonner cherchant désespérément la porte. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir où il se trouvait, n'ayant absolument aucun repère dans le noir. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la salle de bain de Lydia était immense. Au moins le double de sa chambre. Il exagérait un peu (beaucoup) mais la pièce était assez grande pour qu'il arrive à s'y perdre. Il reprit son expédition et sa main finit par agripper quelque chose de froid et dur. Il reconnut le bord de la baignoire. Il décida de s'asseoir en attendant le retour du courant.

Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il entendit les gonds de la porte grincer. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer car aux dernières nouvelles, il était seul dans la pièce. La personne qui l'avait rejoint ne fit aucun bruit. Stiles commença à se demander s'il ne s'était pas assoupi et s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Non. Il y avait définitivement quelqu'un. Il le sentait. Il serra le rebord avec force.

─ Scott ? Isaac ? Ce n'est pas drôle...

Il sentit quelque chose le frôlait. Il se leva d'un bond.

─ Sérieusement, ce n'est plus drôle là !

Il fit un pas en avant et trébucha sur le tapis. Il tendit les bras dans l'espoir d'amortir sa chute. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas nécessaire puisque deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille. Stiles se débattit pour échapper à l'emprise de son asseyant. Ce dernier l'en empêcha.

─ J'espère que tu es fier de toi ! J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, s'emporta le jeune homme.

─ Et moi donc ! Personne ne savait où tu étais. Ta Jeep était toujours là mais toi tu t'étais envolé sans un mot. J'ai repéré ta présence ici alors que les lumières se coupaient.

─ Tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour moi ?

Un soupire exaspéré lui répondit. Stiles pouvait très bien imaginé la personne face à lui levant les yeux au ciel.

─ Il va falloir te faire pardonner pour m'avoir flanqué la peur de ma vie, minauda l'humain.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur. Derek s'empara des lèvres de l'adolescent avec fougue. Leurs mains se firent plus baladeuses qu'à l'accoutumé. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir et le noir décuplait leurs sensations. La langue du loup vint taquiner celle de Stiles. Ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque les doigts de l'alpha se mirent à courir sous son T-shirt. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent.

─ Tu es tout pardonné, haleta Stiles alors que Derek repassait à l'attaque.

La lumière revint mais cela n'arrêta pas les deux amants. Et ils ne remarquèrent pas la présence de spectateurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils se signalent.

─ Vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais bien dis qu'il se passait un truc entre eux, déclara Lydia. Par contre je me serais passé de les trouver dans MA salle de bain.

─ Ça aurait pu être dans ta chambre, intervint Isaac.

Derek s'était écarté vivement de Stiles qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. En levant les yeux vers la porte grande ouverte, il découvrit la jeune femme rousse un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Isaac et Allison retenant un fou rire et Scott menaçant de se décrocher la mâchoire.

─ Le spectacle vous a plus ? grogna Derek énervé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit de bécotage.

─ Ce n'était qu'un petit aperçu de nos talents, ajouta Stiles.

Cette réflexion lui valut un regard ''de la mort qui tue'' de la part de son amoureux. Il haussa les épaules, ne regrettant aucunement ce qu'il venait de dire.

─ Et dire qu'il a fallu qu'on coupe le courant pour que Lydia nous prouve qu'elle avait raison...déclara Isaac un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Je suis déçu d'avoir rallumé si tôt.

─ Voyeur, siffla Lydia.

─ Je crois que Scott n'aurait pas supporter d'en voir plus, se manifesta Allison.

Stiles assimila enfin l'information qui venait de lui être délivrée.

─ Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. C'est vous qui …. ? Non ! Vous nous avez fait le coup de la panne pour prouver la théorie de Lydia ?!

─ Derek, il va falloir que tu refasses l'éducation de ton petit-ami en commençant par lui montrer ce qu'est le coup de la panne, lança Isaac avant de s'éclipser suivi de près par ses amis.

Dès le lendemain, Derek mit en pratique le conseil du loup frisé pour le plus grand bonheur de Stiles, encore frustré par la soirée de la veille.

* * *

**La review ne mord pas et moi non plus aux dernières nouvelles ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Un autre point de vue de l'histoire. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La fête était une grande réussite. Lydia était fière de l'avoir organisée mais ne s'en vantait pas. Après avoir vérifiée le stock de boissons, elle alla rejoindre Isaac, Allison et Scott.

─ Vous ne trouvez pas que Stiles est bizarre en ce moment ? demanda le jeune McCall.

─ Pas plus que d'habitude, lui répondit son ex-copine.

─ Pourtant j'ai l'impression que je le vois de moins en moins et qu'il est plus dans la lune qu'avant.

Lydia soupira exaspérée.

─ Et dire que c'est ton meilleur ami ! Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il était amoureux ?

Trois paires d'yeux la dévisagèrent avec surprise.

─ N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Scott. Il me l'aurait dit.

Préférant ignorer la remarque peu constructive du loup, elle s'adressa à Isaac.

─ Et toi qui vit avec Derek, tu n'as pas remarqué un changement de comportement ? Il ne s'éclipse pas sans raison ? Il n'est pas moins lunatique ?

─ Euh si peut-être...

En fait, le loup frisé avait bien remarqué tout ça. Il avait même questionné l'alpha. Ce dernier avait trouvé une parade de choc : il ne cherchait pas à savoir où Derek allait et en échange ce dernier ne cherchait pas à savoir ce qu'Isaac faisait lors de ses petites escapades. Le pacte fut scellé avec soulagement par les deux partis.

─ Je suis certaine que Stiles et Derek sont ensembles, annonça Lydia comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

─ Qu...Quoi ? manqua de s'étouffer Scott.

─ Ce n'est qu'une intuition. Pour le moment, je n'ai pas de preuves. Ils sont trop discrets pour ça. Mais je mettrais la main à couper que j'ai visé juste !

Au même moment, Derek faisait son entrée dans le salon. Il les salua rapidement et se mit à chercher Stiles.

─ Il n'est pas là l'humain trop bavard ?

Il espérait ne pas se trahir mais il était inquiet. La Jeep de Stiles était toujours là mais lui ne semblait pas se trouver dans la maison. Derek n'arrivait pas à le repérer à cause de la musique trop forte et des vapeurs d'alcool.

─ Il doit être quelque part, répondit Scott encore trop choqué par ce que venait de dire Lydia pour sortir une réponse plus intelligente.

Derek disparut et la rousse lança un regard lourd de sens à ses amis.

─ Alors ? J'ai raison ou pas ?

Une idée traversa l'esprit d'Isaac.

─ Il est où ton disjoncteur ? Le noir est propice au vice non ?

Elle lui indiqua l'emplacement du boîtier électrique avec un sourire complice. La minute d'après les lumières s'éteignaient, plongeant la demeure dans l'obcsurité totale.

─ Scott, tu as réussi à repérer Stiles ? l'interrogea Allison.

─ A l'étage. Salle de bain je pense.

Ils attendirent encore quelques instants puis Lydia à Isaac de remettre le courant.

─ Euh...Humm...Je voudrais bien mais je ne trouve plus le bouton.

La jeune femme s'arma de son téléphone et s'apprêta à rejoindre le loup frisé. Scott la stoppa.

─ Monte plutôt avec Allison. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas louper ça si tu as raison ? On vous rejoint dès que la lumière sera revenue.

Les deux filles obéirent amusées à l'idée de ce qu'elles allaient trouver et Scott se prépara à retrouver Isaac. Etant un alpha, ses yeux lui permettaient de voir dans le noir. Le loup frisé ne vit pas son ami se rapprocher et ne l'entendit pas non plus trop occupé à chercher à tâtons le bouton on/off. C'était peine perdu puisqu'il ne voyait absolument rien et que le boîtier était couvert d'une multitude de boutons.

Scott posa ses mains sur la taille du loup et se colla à lui. Il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou.

─ Le noir est propice au vice hein ?

─ J'avais bien espéré que ce soit toi qui vienne m'aider, murmura Isaac en lui faisant face.

Les yeux rubis de l'alpha disparurent alors que les lèvres du bêta épousaient les siennes à la perfection. L'obscurité les empêchait de se distinguer mais renforçait leurs autres sens. Ils entendaient chacun très distinctement le cœur de l'autre battre des records de vitesse ou encore son souffle saccadé. Dès que les doigts de l'autre se mettait à courir sur la peau de l'autre, la réaction ne se faisait pas attendre. Des frissons incontrôlables les parcouraient de part en part avec plus de violence que d'habitude. Même le contact de leurs lèvres, de leur langue semblait plus intenses.

Ils auraient tout donné pour que ce moment ne prenne jamais fin mais le portable de Scott en décida autrement. Lydia leur ordonnait de remettre le courant dans la seconde s'ils voulaient que leurs bijoux de famille restent intacts.

Juste avant de s'exécuter, Scott embrassa furtivement Isaac.

─ Il faudra qu'on remette ça.

─ Mmmmm, fit le loup frisé contre ses lèvres. Tu crois qu'elle sait pour nous ?

─ Aucune idée et je m'en fiche tant que je peux faire ça.

Un nouveau baiser et ils actionnèrent le bouton on/off. Puis ils montèrent en vitesse pour découvrir si la théorie de Lydia était fondée ou non. Le regard que la rousse leur jeta leur apporta la réponse à la question d'Isaac. Oui, elle savait !

* * *

**Voilà ! Il s'en passe des choses quand les lumières sont éteintes ...**

**La review ne mord pas et moi non plus.**


	3. Chapter 3

**On m'a très gentiment demandée d'écrire le coup de la panne organisé par Derek suite à la soirée. L'inspiration étant là, le voilà !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Derek était venu chercher Stiles chez lui. L'humain l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'installer dans le 4x4. Il était encore frustré par la soirée de la veille. Le loup mit le contact et ils se dirigèrent vers les chemins forestiers.

─ Tu m'emmènes où ?

─ Tu verras bien.

Le 4x4 s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les bois et Stiles n'était pas sûr de reconnaître l'endroit. Devait-il prendre peur ? Non. Il avait pleinement confiance en Derek. Mais la curiosité était plus forte que tout.

─ Dis-moi où on va s'il te plaît, geint-il.

─ La patience tu connais ?

─ Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon truc.

Il croisa les bras, agacé par le silence du loup.

Le 4x4 se mit à brouter à plusieurs reprises avant de se stopper violemment.

─ C'est pas possible, s'énerva Stiles. On est coincé au milieu de nul part. J'ai même pas mon téléphone. Bref tout va bien.

Il sortit de la voiture pour se dégourdir les jambes et Derek le suivit.

─ Je vais appeler une dépanneuse.

Il sortit son portable et composa un numéro. En réalité, il n'appela personne car son 4x4 n'avait aucun problème. Il avait juste décidé de mettre en application le conseil d'Isaac et apparemment c'était complètement sorti de la tête de son humain préféré. Faisant semblant de raccrocher, il se tourna vers Stiles qui faisait les cents pas en pestant contre tout et rien.

─ Pas avant une heure, déclara-t-il.

─ Quoi et on va faire quoi en attendant ?

─ J'ai bien une idée, fit Derek la voix soudain roque. On pourrait mettre à profit ce temps en reprenant là où on s'est arrêté hier.

Un éclat de malice passa dans les yeux noisettes de l'adolescent. Il s'approcha du loup et le plaqua contre la voiture. Pour une fois c'était lui qui prenait le dessus. Il s'accrocha au cou de son amoureux qui lui enlaça la taille. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement emportés par le désir. Leurs mains se glissèrent sous le T-shirt de l'autre et Stiles voulut lui enlever. Il l'interrompit dans son élan.

─ On serait plus à l'aise dans la voiture. En plus ce serait bête d'être interrompu non ?

Stiles acquiesça et Derek s'assit sur le siège passager. Il le recula et l'humain lui grimpa sur les genoux. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser et se toucher. La chemise de Stiles vola dans l'habitacle suivi de près par son T-shirt. Derek le détailla avec gourmandise. Ce regard fit gémir Stiles. Puis il réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas à égalité.

─ Tu es beaucoup trop habillé à mon goût, susurra-t-il à l'oreille du loup.

Il passa le T-shirt de Derek au-dessus de sa tête et posa un regard appréciateur sur le torse musclé de son copain. Il commença à déposer une pluie de baisers sur les pectoraux du loup.

Trop occupés à se découvrir, ils n'entendirent pas la voiture qui se gara derrière eux. Ils n'entendirent pas non plus le claquement de la portière, signe que quelqu'un venait de sortir de cette voiture. Ils n'entendirent pas cette personne approcher du 4x4. Ils entendirent seulement le cri de surprise étouffé par la fenêtre de cette personne lorsqu'elle les découvrit.

─ STILES ?

Ledit Stiles se raidit à cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La portière s'ouvrit et il descendit des genoux de Derek pour faire face à l'intrus.

─ Papa.

Derek sortit à son tour et enfila son T-shirt. Il tendit le sien à Stiles qui se dépêcha de le mettre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance et pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure en bataille.

─ Shérif Stilinski, salua poliment le loup.

Le shérif en question était sans voix, essayant encore de chasser l'image de son fils à moitié nu dans une voiture avec un homme (passait encore même si la surprise était grande) plus âgé que lui et qui avait eu à faire à la police. Derek Hale et son fils. Il croyait rêver.

─ Ne te mets pas en colère papa. S'il te plaît. Je peux t'expliquer.

─ Je ne suis pas en colère, juste abasourdi que tu m'aies caché un truc aussi gros. Donc oui j'espère que tu as une explication valable.

Stiles jeta un coup d'oeil à son amoureux qui avait l'air serein. Ce dernier passa son bras autour de la taille de l'humain et le cala contre lui. Stiles lui sourit et le regarda avec gratitude.

─ Je sors avec Derek.

─ J'avais cru comprendre, rétorqua son père.

─ Arrête de m'interrompre. On est ensembles depuis un certain temps et on est bien ensembles. Je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Parce que c'est un homme, qu'il est plus vieux et surtout que tu ne portes pas Derek dans ton cœur. A vrai dire personne n'était au courant jusqu'à hier. Enfin ça tu t'en fiches mais bon... Je suis désolé j'aurais dû te confier que j'avais quelqu'un.

─ Oui tu aurais dû. Surtout tu me connais Stiles. Je suis ton père. Peu m'importe qui tu aimes du moment qu'il te rende heureux. J'avais bien remarqué que tu étais plus joyeux ces derniers temps et j'avais espoir que tu te confies spontanément à moi.

─ Je sais et je suis désolé. J'ai voulu le faire à plusieurs reprises mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'aurais fini par le faire de toute manière. Je ne me voyais pas vivre mon bonheur caché toute ma vie.

─ Et j'aurais préféré que tu le fasses avant que je te surprennes dans cette position lors d'une de mes patrouilles.

Le shérif fusilla Derek du regard et Stiles rougit. Le moment était plutôt embarrassant. Déjà que son père n'appréciait pas le loup, ça n'allait pas arranger les choses.

─ N'en veux pas à Derek papa. Ce n'est pas sa faute si le 4x4 est tombé en panne. On avait une heure à tuer alors...

Il s'arrêta gêné et Derek, pour la première fois se sentit mal à l'aise. Le shérif s'en aperçut et comprit que le 4x4 n'était pas vraiment en panne. Il retint une réflexion et décida de faire confiance à son fils.

─ Tu veux que je te ramène fils ?

─ Non je vais attendre la dépanneuse avec Derek.

Stiles pouvait vraiment être naïf parfois mais il ne dit rien. Il l'enlaça. Il se tourna ensuite vers Derek, lui serra la main.

─ Si je te reprends à lui faire le coup de la panne, tu auras à faire à moi, le mit-il en garde. Prends soin de lui Derek.

Il partit.

Stiles monta dans le 4x4 et Derek se mit au volant. Il démarra et l'humain réalisa alors ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

─ T'es pas sérieux ? Tu as osé me faire le coup de la panne ?

Le loup lui adressa un sourire contrit.

─ La prochaine fois, assure-toi que le lieu soit vraiment isolé. Je n'aimerai pas que mon père nous reprenne en faute.

Les deux rigolèrent en revoyant la tête du shérif à la vitre.

La prochaine fois, ils ne seraient pas interrompus.

* * *

**Alors ? Je ne mords toujours pas ! **


End file.
